


Последняя охота

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Последняя Охота [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Мифические существа, ужасы, фэнтези, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Древнее бессмертное существо, зовущее себя Старший и питающееся яростью, из охотника стало жертвой. Кто-то расставил для него ловушку. Но кто и как? Можно ли поймать того, кто убивал людей тысячи лет?





	Последняя охота

Старший бежал меж деревянных хижин по топкой земле, уводя за собой погоню. Его стая будет обречена, если их поймают. Но не он. Старшего нельзя убить в гневе. Чужой гнев придает ему сил, делает бессмертным.

Выбежав на площадь, он взвыл. Лапы мгновенно разъехались, словно на льду, а в глаза ударил свет. Чертов дневной свет посреди ночи. Часовня! Ну конечно, во всем была виновата она.

Их развелось слишком много по земле. В каждой что ни на есть захудалой деревушке обязательно одна да найдется.

Шум погони приближался, а Старший все никак не мог заставить себя идти. Свет пронзил его, словно стрела. Он ещё раз взвыл, пытаясь разбить оковы.

Стало легче дышать. Человеческая ненависть омыла его волной, придала сил. Вот это дело. Он встретит погоню здесь и даст им бой. Стены часовни окропятся кровью, и ещё тысячу лет не будет жизни в этой деревне.

Старший развернулся, впитывая приближающийся шторм ярости. Ещё больше, ещё сильнее. Он закрыл и открыл глаза, приготовился.

На площадь высыпали бабы.

От удивления Старший склонил морду на бок. Что эти люди о себе возомнили? Он хотел сражаться, а не уворачиваться от горшка с помоями.

Бабы окружили его, ощетинившись, кто чем: кто скалками, кто коромыслом, кто веретеном.

Старший зарычал. Но бабьи ряды не отступили, хоть и дрогнули. Вдруг они разошлись, давая кому-то дорогу.

Раздался цокот копыт.

На пегой лошади в центр круга въехала она. Худая до изнеможения, со впалыми глазами. Но волосы, волосы ее струились черными блестящими волнами. Ниспадали по голым плечам и груди (хотя грудью это убожество могло зваться только в насмешку). И спускались ниже, к тому, что она держала на руках. Кусок падали, как подсказал Старшему его нюх, завёрнутый в кровавые тряпки.

— Сестра? — позвал Старший, но быстро понял, что ошибся. От этой смердело человечиной. Жизнью.

Ведьма тряхнула волосами и подняла на него взгляд. Полный ярости и боли, человечий взгляд.

— Ты ошибся, демон. Дважды. Я не твоя сестра.

Старший оскалился и шагнул вперед, к пегой лошади.

— Дважды, — говорит она. — Не играй со мной, Ведьма. Покажи что в кульке и покончим с этим.

— Да, покончим, — Ведьма откинула кровавую тряпку, обнажая лицо мертвого ребенка, — это мой сын. И ты убил его, демон.

— Я убивал много сыновей и дочерей, ведьма, — рассмеялся Старший, — твой был ничем не лучше прочих.

Но прежде, чем Ведьма ответила, он присел и кинулся на нее, раззявив пасть.

Первый удар пришелся прямиком под ребра. Словно игла вошла в мягкую плоть. Старший скрючился от боли, не долетев до ведьмы. Покатился кубарем к ногам ее кобылы. Потом его ударило вновь. И вновь. И ещё десяток раз. Когда он, ошалевший от боли, смог встать и взглянуть на себя, из шкуры его торчало не меньше дюжины веретен.

— Ведьма, — провыл Старший.

— Ведьма, — подтвердила она, слезая с кобылы. Она положила тело ребенка на землю и сама села рядом.

— Ты не сможешь убить меня, ведьма. Я вернусь и пожру всех твоих детенышей.

Она провела рукой по волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, словно черные воды.

— Поздно, демон. Это был мой последний сын.

Старший вновь хотел броситься на нее, но заклятые веретена крепко держали его. Ведьма, тем временем, не спеша достала каленую иглу, выдернула черный волос и пропустила его через ушко.

Старший глухо зарычал. Он понял. Теперь он все понял.

— Ты не сделаешь этого. Твой род будет проклят, — он попытался кинуться в третий раз. И ему бы это удалось, но новые веретена полетели в него, пришпиливая к земле.

— Мой род прерван, проклятия ему не страшны, — крикнула ведьма и начала петь. Другие бабы присоединились к ней. Старший попытался спрятаться, прижал уши и завыл, только бы перебить это пение. Ничего не вышло. Мотив был неостановим. Он проникал в самую глубь. Просачивался сквозь раны от веретен, смешивался с кровью. Входил в плоть и кость.

Ведьма начала шить. Она сшивала раны мёртвому сыну волосами, не прекращая петь ни на минуту. Раны, оставленные Старшим. Раны со слюной Старшего. Как он мог быть таким дураком? Надо было проглотить мальчишку, а не рыться в его потрохах.

Холод поднялся в животе у Старшего. Ледяной и опустошающий.

— Заткнись, ведьма!

Но было уже поздно.

Холод забирал его с собой, скручивал, выворачивал, заставлял сжаться, но не отпускал.

Старший ослеп и оглох. Он больше не слышал песни, не чуял запах плоти. Его лапы не ощущали землю под ногами.

Все тело ныло странной болью, словно мгновение назад он был каменным, а теперь оттаял.

Он забыл свое имя. Забыл все, чем он был. И открыв глаза, увидел лишь ночное небо и лицо женщины, склонившейся над ним.

Женщина была усталой и старой, но от чего-то смутно знакомой. Она смотрела на него со смесью надежды и страха. Он попытался вспомнить ее, от чего разболелась голова.

— Мама? — неуверенно прошептал мальчик и понял, что прав. Женщина расслабленно улыбнулась. — Мама, холодно.

Он потянулся к ее шее и обнял ослабшими руками.

— Ничего, малыш, все уже закончилось.

Мама ласково взяла его на руки и погладила по спине.

Немного привыкнув к темноте, мальчик понял, что они на площади у часовни, а вокруг них все женщины, кого он только знал.

— Идём домой, маленький, — прошептала мама. — Ты все ещё немного болен. Тебе нужен сон.


End file.
